wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Far seer
Though the far \seers were thought to be an orcish tradition, it appears that all highly accomplished shaman are far seers; Nobundo is referred to as a "Farseer", in spite of the orcish tradition. This could mean that Far Seer is in fact a shamanistic title or that the Draenei took the title from the Orcs. Orc Far Seers The far seers are an elite group of ancient orcs who represent the pinnacle of shamanistic power. These powerful shamans, who preside over matters mystical for the Horde, are counted amongst Thrall's closest advisors and are constantly in tune with the workings and maneuverings of the Horde. Far seers are not only tied to the elements of the earth and sky, but are also adept at foretelling the future. Their wisdom is outshined only by their courage and ferocity in combat. When the enemies of the horde advance, the far seers mount their loyal dire wolves and wade into battle wielding all the elemental powers of their shamanistic birthright. Far seers are adept at seeing places and events that are distant in both space and time, allowing them to foretell the future to a degree. Many say that they are the pinnacle of shamanistic development. The far seer is an orc tradition, but they sometimes train members of their allied races in its ways, especially tauren. These shaman are wise and often old. Most shaman of this type do not actually earn the title "far seer" until late in their lives, but they must begin training at an early age. Far seers are some of the most respected shaman in the Horde. Most of them ride great white wolves to battle - some say this practice is in homage of the Frostwolf clan, of which Thrall was the warchief before he united the Horde. The orc far seer is the most respected of shaman. He is not a dedicated battlefield mage; however, the guidance provided by his visionary powers can prove to be more valuable than a dozen skilled warriors. In combat, a far seer prefers to sit back and summon spirits to do his bidding, but if he's pressed into melee, he can be a formidable adversary. In addition to being the Warchief, Thrall is also an accomplished and practicing far seer. He was trained by the ancient far eer, Drek'thar. Far Seers in Warcraft III Far seers can be granted visions of distant places and summon both the elements and Spirit Wolves to protect them. Far seers also have a Chain Lightning spell. Perhaps their most powerful spell is the ability to summon the element of earth to induce a massive Earthquake. Notable Far Seers *Thrall *Drek'thar *Nobundo *Umbrua *Gar'dal Grimsight *Negal Fireye *Kazil Darkeye *Magis Coldeye *Bale Bleakstare *Gorr Grimwolf *Kag'ar Winterfang *Morg Wolfsong *Kazragore *Fenris'ar Gul. *Nazgrel (listed as a Far Seer in Warcraft IIIhttp://www.battle.net/war3/orc/units/farseer.shtml, although classification is questionable) Trivia *Interesting to know is that the the title of the orcish far seers has been translated into German as "Scharfseher", which is analog to the translation in Warcraft III. (Far seer directly translated into German is "Fernseher", which is the German word for TV.) The title of Draenei far seers in contrast was translated as "Weissager", which would mean "Prophet" translated back to English. Category:Lore Category:Orcs Category:Classes